Canto Universe/Almanac
Introduction  Other authors have created various independent works that include information about various items, locations, and entities found in the Canto Universe. The problem at hand is that there are a limited number of said works; only the most prominent figures have their own article. I have taken the liberty of compiling the scattered details into one, exhaustive list while also adding some entries not found during my research. Almanac of the Canto Universe A''' :'''Acropolis: A large settlement located close to the now abandoned Mega-Village. Acropolis itself is in the Northeast Quadrant, surrounded by rolling hills and grassland. One of the largest cities on the planet as most people chose to settle here after emigrating from the Mega-Village. While there are no Toa or Turaga, Ackar and a contingent of Glatorian, including Kiina and Gresh, defend this settlement. It was the first city to be established after the Navigation. :Adytian Widget: The currency of Adytum and the surrounding area encompassing the entire Vayu Peninsula, but not including Avalos. It's initial base value was based off of the Credit, the old Vortixx currency, but was named after the Widget, the Matoran currency, as Adytum's population is comprised primarily Matoran and Agori. Use of the Adytian Widget became widespread after the Neo-Vortixx immigrated and introduced the foundations of an economy. It is often abbreviated as "ATW" and denoted with the "Ꝡ" symbol. :Adytum: The de facto capital of the Vayu Peninsula in the Northest Quadrant. Home to over 7000 Matoran, Agori, Neo-Vortixx, Skakdi, Bota Magnan Vorox, Skakdi, and a plethora of other races. It is situated one kio offshore in open waters. This city is nicknamed "The Grant Bridge" due to the very large bridge that connects the northern and southern halves of the city. Adytum is the current base for the Toa Vayu. It was one of the many cities established immediately following the Navigation. For further information, I invite the reader to peruse this article. :Aeterna, Kanohi: The Aeterna is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Desire. It subtly forces the user along a certain path in life that leads them to their one, most true desire. Once the goal is achieved, the mask breaks. Toa would normally not wear this mask due to the potential consequences this mask has and the fact that they feel its power is immoral as it interferes with the destiny given to them by Mata Nui. This Kanohi is crafted by using one Reconstitute at Random, one Enlarge, one Teleport, and three Removes Poison Kanoka, and all must have a power level of eight. There is no Noble version of this mask. :Aipari, Kanohi: Toa Bercilak's primary Kanohi. The Aipari is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Density. The Kanohi Aipari allows the user to change their own density as well as any item they are directly in contact with. The larger the object the user is trying to alter, the more effort it takes. In addition, the power needed increases exponentially which leads to what is essentially a firm ceiling as to what this mask is able to accomplish. The Aipari does not, however, have the ability to reduce the user's density to as low a degree that the Mask of Intangibility is able to. The Noble Aipari can only alter the user's own body. The Aipari is forged from a Growth, a Shrink, and a Teleport Kanoka. :Animus, Kanohi: Toa Chidori's primary Kanohi. The Animus is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Healing. The Mask of Healing is a Kanohi that gives its user the power to heal the physical injuries of other living beings. In addition, the mask-user can cure diseases, insanity caused by a physical ailment, and the organic parts of a wounded being. However, the mask's power cannot remove viruses, heal its user, reverse mutations, remove mental issues not caused physically, or cure Infected Kanohi. Furthermore, beings from Spherus or Bota Magna are unaffected by the Mask of Healing due to their vastly differing physiology. The bearer needs to have a basic understanding of the injury being targeted in order to heal the damage. The speed of which the process is carried out is typically determined by the user's willpower and the condition in question. The Noble version of the Kanohi Animus is limited to a first-aid role as it does not have enough power to fully heal injuries or diseases, only to treat symptoms. The Animus is forged from two high-powered Regeneration and two high-powered Removes Poison Kanoka. :Aspara, Kanohi: The Aspara is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Lunarmorphosis. Lunar energy is automatically collected during the full moon. In reality, it simply built up energy from the magnetic fields around Aqua Magna when they were at their peak. Regardless, no matter how this energy is collected, it is still lunar in nature. The Aspara allows the user to transform into a Rahi of their choice by using up stored lunar energy. This Kanohi is unique and cannot be crafted. Rumours abound as to how this mask came to be, though old Matoran folk tales speak of a Muaka who was transformed into a Toa bearing this mask. There is no Noble version of this mask. :Avalos: B''' '''C :Composite Bow: Namoka's Toa Tool. This sturdy, trusty bow was originally crafted years ago from the supple branches of a Tesara tree. After gaining access to her latent Fire mastery, the bow transformed into her Toa tool. The grip and arrow rest are now of the hardest protosteel and while the limbs are still wooden, no longer are they nicked and pockmarked with years of wear and tear. :Complete Universe: Any universe that has a timeline equal to or longer than the length of the Prime Reality's timeline. :Conductive Warhammer: Chidori's Toa Tool. Due to the nature of her powers, this protosteel warhammer was modified by a surviving Nynrah Ghost who has taken up residence in Adytum. After being upgraded, it slowly siphons a bit of her elemental power whenever she is in contact with it. While fighting, Chidori can then either access this reserve power to replenish lost elemental energy or unleash large amounts of it to fuel explosive, super-charged attacks. :Cyros, Kanohi: The Cyros is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Freezing. It allows the user to coat objects in ice. It is important to note that the Cyros is different from the Mask of Ice and it does not require elemental energies. This Kanohi is crafted from one Freeze Kanoka. The difference between the Great and Noble versions is that the Great version can coat larger objects for longer periods of time. D''' :'''Dark Hunters: The Dark Hunters of the Canto Universe are the remnant of the superpower that once held considerable clout in the Matoran Universe. They have settled in New Odina, a fortification they built following the Reformation situated in the dense forests inland of the Vayu Peninsula. They are known to contribute to Adytum's organized crime problem, though the extent of which they do so is not clear. They have recently swelled in numbers, having scouted several powerful beings as well as pressing tens of displaced Skrall and Bone Hunters to join. However, due to their diminished sphere of influence and the new members' somewhat more palatable morals, the Dark Hunters also have clean business ventures. E''' :'''Energized Thornax Launcher: A variant of the ubiquitous Thornax launcher. Older Glatorian have become accustomed to the launcher and are loathe to part ways with them; this invention was made by the Neo-Vortixx Alaric in response. This, combined with the dwindling supplies of Thornax fruits after the Reformation, spurred Alaric on to create this energized variant that runs on fuel cells. This reliable weapon combines the tried and true practicality of the old launchers while the fuel cells can create blasts of energy that pack a much bigger punch and eliminate the need to carry ammunition on long journeys. F''' :'''Felnas, Golden Kanohi: The Melding Universe Gorast's primary Kanohi. The Felnas is the widely accepted name for the Mask of Disruption. The Mask of Disruption is a Kanohi that allows its user to cause a single natural power of the mask's target to go haywire. In order to disrupt a target's power, the bearer of the Felnas needs to be in physical contact with them, though there are ways around this, namely with the Kraata power of Elasticity. This particular Felnas is a bright gold, representing the Melding Universe Brotherhood's devotion to Mata Nui, and the fact that the bearer can overcome the temptation to use this normally immoral mask for evil. There are no Noble Felnas in existence. The Felnas is crafted from a Reconstitute at Random, a Weaken, and an Enlarge Kanoka. :Freya, Kanohi: Toa Rusalka's previous primary Kanohi. The Freya is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Conjuring. The Mask of Conjuring is a Kanohi that allows its bearer to program a limited power into the mask for a brief period of time. The user must describe in detail the power desired and at least one weakness. If a mistake is made during the process, it causes intense headaches, often incapacitating. The user can use the programmed power for fifteen minutes with thirty second cooldowns between each programming. The Noble version will only work for five minutes. However, the most glaring issue with this mask is the fact that enemies can often hear the programmed weakness. The Freya is crafted from a Freeze, and two high-powered Teleport Kanoka. G''' '''H :Halcyon, Kanohi: The Halcyon is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Tranquility. It allows the user to exude an air of calm of varying strength to those around him or her. This mask is made from a Regeneration and two Freeze Kanoka. The only difference between the Great and Noble version is that the Great version has a bigger range of effect. I''' :'''Immoral Kanohi: Immoral Kanohi are masks Toa deliberately choose to avoid wearing due to the nature of their power. Though using one does not violate the Toa Code, Immoral Kanohi are not worn due to a myriad of reasons including, but not limited to: :*Offers incredible potential or power but is not dependent on the strength of the user :*Carries significant risk with their usage :*Violates the Three Virtues or the will of Mata Nui :*Exists only to inflict harm on others :As such, these Kanohi generally fell into the hands of the Brotherhood as they often complemented their already diverse range of powers. This has led to these masks to be associated with Makuta and evil-doing, further reinforcing their perceived immorality, even after the Brotherhood's demise. J''' '''K L''' '''M :Maion, Kanohi: The Maion is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Elemental Embodiment. It allows the user to imbue objects of their element with limited sentience. As such, usage of this mask is limited to beings who are able to control an element. One example of this is creating an elemental version of a Shadow Hand. As the hand has a mind of its own, the mask bearer does not need to concentrate to keep the hand in existence. Another use is to create moving Rahi-like entities out of the user's element to aid in battle. Usage of this mask varied drastically between Toa of different elements. While a rare mask, the Maion was highly coveted by Toa who could control tangible elements, particularly This Kanohi is crafted from a Teleport, a Reconstitute at Random, a Shrink and an Enlarge Kanoka. The difference between the Great and Noble versions is that the user of the Noble version can only imbue already present objects as they can no longer call upon their element. As such, a user of the Noble Maion is far more disadvantaged compared to a user of the Great Maion. :Marendar, The: There is scarcely any concrete information about the Marendar of the Canto Universe. Most of what is known about the Canto Universe Marendar comes from the Melding Universe's version, Caine. First and foremost, Marendars are diverse and can be any sort of entity, as Caine himself proves, be it a creation of the Great Beings themselves or a powerful warrior augmented by them and given the status. Furthermore, "Marendar" is not always their true name. When a Marendar is activated, they will almost invariably choose a name to call themselves. Caine has also noted that the directive of each Marendar is different and is it not always to hunt down Toa, a notion Caine again dispels simply by existing, though it is often having to do with keeping them in check in some way or form. Lastly, Caine, like other Marendars, can detect their counterparts from other universes and, according to him, the Canto Universe is situated far to the south though he will not disclose the exact location as a Marendar will only activate when their directive is met and must be kept a secret until then. :Mega-Village, The: The Mega-Village was a temporary encampment for all Matoran Universe refugees as well as most of Bara Magna's population. When living conditions deteriorated from overcrowding and dwindling supplies, Tahu, Ackar, and Kiina convened with other prominent leaders such as Raanu, Helryx, Artakha, and many others. Twenty new Toa of Magnetism and ten new Toa of Water were created and the Navigation of the entire planet commenced. Following this event, teleport beacons were placed at sites suitable for new cities. The Mega-Village is now abandoned after the planet's populace left to settle down in the new cities. The Mega-Village currently stands in a partly ruined state near the Fallen Robots and is used as the marking point where all four Quadrants meet up. N''' :'''Novice Toa: In the Canto Universe, Toa are considered to be a novice until a Matoran praises them for their efforts. This requirement is purposely vague, giving the Matoran full control of determining who was worthy and who was not. While this began as more of a tradition, it eventually became the hard requirement to reach the status of a fully-fledged Toa. This custom arose as Toa viewed helping a Matoran as the most direct way of fulfilling Mata Nui's will. If a novice Toa tried to help a Matoran but were not thanked or appreciated, it simply meant they did not do a good enough job. Thankfully, this prerequisite was often fulfilled on the first try though a novice could take anywhere between days to months to complete a request. Following the Reformation, Agori were included as they also represented Mata Nui's will of unification. There are currently no novice Toa on Spherus Magna; Since the Navigation, no Matoran or Glatorian have been transformed into a Toa. :Novus, Kanohi: The Novus is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Clarity. It allows the user to clear their mind. Kanohi Novus are always on at a low level so the user will be even-tempered and slow to anger at all times. The mask's power also provides partial protection against illusions or mind tricks. This Kanohi is crafted from an Enlarge, a Removes Poison, and two Regeneration Kanoka. The only difference between the Great and Noble version is that the Great version has a stronger effect. O''' '''P :Pepmem, Kanohi: The Pepmem is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Bad Decisions. The Mask of Bad Decisions is a unique Kanohi that is always on at a low level, even when it is not physically being worn. It adversely affects decision-making skills and the ability to make sound judgments of all entities within a small radius. At the neural level, this mask does so by forcing a fifty-fifty chance on the entity's brain to go through with their original intent or a poor decision. This usually manifests as someone doing something, seemingly completely at random, they would never do otherwise, often with disastrous consequences. The Pepmem is crafted from five Reconstitute at Random Kanoka. :Protosteel: Following the Reformation, Protosteel has become an extremely valuable commodity. While Protodermis was created by the Great Beings to emulate various metals found on the Spherus Magna, Protosteel is unique in that it has no equivalent. Protosteel was used in considerable quantities only on Aqua Magna. The Reformation caused Protodermis and metals to mix in the planet's crust. With Protodermis, this is not a big deal as it still retains its properties even when mixed with other metals. For example, gold mixed with auridermis will still behave exactly like gold. With Protosteel, impurities greatly weaken it. Furthermore, many Protosteel weapons and items were lost during Teridax's Reign. To complicate things even further, Toa of Iron, once able to command Protosteel with ease, find themselves having to work with real metals instead of their protodermic equivalents instead. They can no longer create metals from thin air as there is no longer a near-limitless supply of Protodermis to draw upon. This has led to the odd behaviour of some surviving Protosteel items being revered by some as relics, something to be stared in awe at, rather than used as they were intended to. Q''' '''R :Refuge: Located in the far north in the Northwest Quadrant. It is the northernmost city on Spherus Magna. A sizable number of Ko-Matoran and researchers of all races call this city home. There are no Toa nor Turaga currently stationed at Refuge, though the harsh climate deters much of the trouble before it begins, be it Rahi attacks or bandits. What is left can be taken care of by the advanced defense system created by the many engineers and inventors in this settlement. Refuge is the new base for the Nynrah Ghosts, who have begun to slowly recuperate in numbers. It was one of the many cities established immediately following the Navigation. S''' :'''Scroll of Reclamations: A mysterious scroll from an entity claiming to be a Great Being who only goes by "X". It is a list of individuals scattered across various timelines that need to be rescued and brought to the Canto Universe, supposedly to "right some wrongs", according to the Great Being. The Toa Vayu are currently undertaking this task and are about halfway complete. :Strixtor, Kanohi: The Strixtor is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Deception. It allows the user to directly alter the way another being perceives things. The larger the object, the more effort is required to upkeep this Kanohi's power. This Kanohi is crafted from three Reconstitute at Random, one Weaken, and one Shrink Kanoka. Toa would not normally wear this mask, as they feel its power is immoral as it is often used for malicious deceit as it bypasses several common methods of detecting illusions by altering the target's senses directly instead of crafting an illusion or la. T''' :'''Toa Code: An unwritten, informal set of directives all Toa know by heart. Though never properly codified, the Code is comprised of a set of specific edicts that are designed to foster mutual trust and respect between Toa and their primary principal, the Matoran. While there are circumstances in which a Toa has no choice to break their Code, the vast majority of violations of the Code results in the stripping of the offender's Toa title and status. *The first and foremost edict is to avoid killing their enemies or to allow a death occur when it was within their power to prevent it. This rule is usually applied only to sentient entities. The only time this edict can be broken is if a Toa were to go out of their way to prevent a death but would instead cause graver consequences, such as their own death or death of innocents. *Betrayal of their team and/or principal is a violation of their Unity, their Duty, and their Destiny and is therefore also a violation of the Toa Code's second edict. In some cases, redemption would allow for Toa to reclaim their title. *General expectations such as honesty and honour comprise the third edict. A Toa is expected to follow the law that the Matoran of the region they are assigned to follow. *The fourth and final universal edict is a Toa's inability to judge the wrongdoings of an entity. As their Duty is to protect the Matoran, therefore, their Destiny simply does not allow for them to try the misdeeds of others as that would be a conflict of interest. The best known example of the fourth edict being broken is Tuyet, who was willing to kill those who she deemed unfit or have wronged her. *The Code's informal nature means there is some variation between Toa teams. Clauses such as not fighting in secret or dealing with unlawful organizations such as the Dark Hunters or the Xian conglomerates are also frequently observed. These rules, while having good intentions, simply cannot be followed by all Toa due to their individual circumstances. U''' '''Universe #1: The sole alternate reality which has never been traveled to by any denizen of any other timeline and likely will never be traveled to. Dark matter and radiation signatures suggest it has several orders of dimensions above all other universes. Universe #2: Also called the "Prime Reality". It is designated as the second universe and nicknamed the "Prime Reality" as extensive records of its history exist upon which most other universes seem to diverge from. However, the most distinguishing feature are the complete lack of matter and energy signatures coming from this Universe; It is a dead Universe. Those who travel to this reality are unable experience any events beyond a year after the Reformation and are forcibly pulled back to their home reality. Universe #3: Also called the "The Kingdom". It is designated as the third universe as it was the first universe that diverged from the Prime Reality to be discovered. Was visited by Universe #2's Toa Takanuva. Has no connection with Universe #75. Universe #6: Also called the "The Melding". It is known as the most stable complete universes. Was visited by Universe #2's Vezon. Furthermore, a swap between the Melding's Teridax and Universe #2's Vultrax was made, but the end of Universe #2 eventually reverted the switch, whisking Teridax back home. Universe #6 currently has an ongoing mutual relationship with Universe #75. Universe #75: Nicknamed the "Canto Universe" by some of its denizens. It is known as the most stable incomplete Universe. This is the home reality of the alternate Tuyet who was kidnapped and placed in Universe #2. V''' :'''Veteran Toa: In the Canto Universe, a Toa reaches the veteran status after having been in service for over one thousand years. Veterans were once plentiful and novice Toa would occasionally seek an apprenticeship under one or just simply ask a veteran for more practical advice a Turaga could not provide. Following the Reformation, however, veterans have been scattered far and wide and are extremely low in number, many having been killed during Teridax's Reign. Following the Navigation, the planet-wide exploration of Spherus Magna, Tahu and Ackar made sure to assign at least one veteran to each quadrant. A sophisticated control over their Toa Power is an indicating trait widely shared among veterans. Rather than relying on pure power, they are masters of technique and know how to accomplish an objective with a miniscule amount of their energy. They are not flashy, eye-catching warriors but rather boast unparalleled efficiency. :Veyr, Kanohi: The Kanohi Veyr is the Mask of Mechanical Animation. It allows the user to power and directly control non-sentient mechanical objects without being in contact with them. The amount of machinery that can be controlled and ease of control is dependent on the user's mental strength and knowledge of the machines they intend to command. This Kanohi is crafted from an Enlarge and three Teleport Kanoka. The difference between the Great and Noble version is that the Noble version can only control one mechanical object at a time. W''' :'''Weha, Kanohi: Toa Rusalka's current primary Kanohi. The Weha is the Canto Universe's name for the Mask of Division. The Mask of Division is a Kanohi that allows its bearer split themselves, much like a cell might undergo mitosis, into clones. Each clone has approximately half the Toa Power reserves of the source it was cloned from. There is no limit to how many clones the Great version of the Weha can produce, but there is a point at which the clones will have no Toa Power at all and can only fight using conventional means. If the original user of the Mask has their concentration disrupted, all clones will instantly merge back into their origin. The Noble version is able to split its user only once. The Weha is crafted from two Reconstitute at Random and two Shrink Kanoka. Toa considered the Weha to be the moral version of the Mohtrek as this Kanohi relied on the user's own martial strength and discipline in order to reach its full potential. X''' '''Y Z